


The Wrong Guy

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashed Character, Day 2, M/M, Reaper76 Week, Role Swap, Temporary Character Death, ps its Jack, reaper jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Reaper 76 Week - Day 2 - "In Your Shoes" Role/Body SwappingThis is a companion piece to my lovely sis's pic on tumblr. Replica-004 check out her art please!http://replica-004.tumblr.com/post/155948057469/reaper76-week-day-2-in-his-shoes





	

Gabriel remembered when he got annoyed when Jack smiled too much. Now he wished he would smile at least once.

It had been a long few years, the public learning of Blackwatch was just the start. Jack seemed to have a slow personality change. He went from his bright smiled, positive thinking, sunshine personality to a darker more brooding Jack that he didn't recognize.

“Don't fucking touch me Reyes.” Jack snarled at him as Gabe had tried to hug him after another death of one of their own.

“What the hell, Jack?! What has gotten into you? We used to be close and now you've turned into such a fucking dick!” He snarled.

Jack's eyes seemed to flash. “Don't call me Jack, I'm your fucking Strike Commander! And this is all your fault, Reyes!”

Gabriel recoiled in surprise. “My fault? How the fuck is this my fault?”

“You got Blackwatch exposed! Now the UN is considering shutting us down, because of _you_!” Jack snarled and stomped into Gabriel's face and shoved him.

That's when it occurred to him, like a little whisper in the back of his mind. _This isn't his Jack._

He brought out his pistol and pushed it against Jack's chest. “You aren't Jack. Who the fuck are you? Because the Jack I know, the one I fell in love with, wouldn't be acting like this.”

Jack seemed to suddenly change, like his old Jack was showing through. “Gabriel...help.”

Those words were followed by an explosion, it startled Gabriel, making him pull the trigger on accident.

The world slowed down for the Blackwatch Commander as he watched Jack look down at his chest and grasp at the bleeding hole there. He locked eyes with Jack as he fell to the floor.

“No!” He fell to his knees and pulled him close, cradling his body. “Jackie, fuck, I didn't mean to.” The building shook and started falling apart.

Tears fell from the elder soldier’s eyes as he tried putting pressure on the wound. “Gabe...run...they're after us...just..run.” Those ice blue eyes suddenly lost all life that had once filled them and Gabriel screamed out in a pained cry.

He had killed the man he loved. And he had no one to blame but himself.

…

The years were not kind to Gabriel. He needed to know who set off the bombs. He needed to know what had happened to Jack.  
He needed to know these to fill the hole in his chest that would match Jack's if it were physical.

He sighed heavily as his eyes scanned the area through his mask. He wore a modified version of his old Blackwatch uniform. Black hoodie with metal plating covering vital parts on his body, hood up with an owlish mask upon his face.

Nothing was here as far as he could tell, but that did not stop the uneasy feeling that settled in his gut. He felt a presence of familiarity but his mask gave no readings of life.

Gabe hopped down from his perch and landed perfectly, if not without a creak from his old bones. He seem to blend into the night as he approached the old watchpoint, which was reasonable since he was the commander of a stealth unit.

He should have known it was a trap honestly. Talon had been dogging him for months. He felt the ammunition from a pulse rifle tear into his side and he cried out in pain.

He heard boots hit the ground and a gravelly voice called out. “Stand down. This one is mine.” Gabriel knew that voice. How did he know that voice?

A figure stood above him, black smoke curling up from his body, a visor set in place over his eyes but nothing covering his mouth that had too many teeth that were filed into points.

“You've been a pain in my ass. Let's see your face.” Before Gabriel could stop him, the monster tore away his mask and immediately dropped it in surprise. “Reyes?”

Jack. That was his voice. “No, no, no. Jack is dead.” Gabriel backed away, grasping it mask and holding it to his chest. “I shot him, I killed Jack.” He shook.

“Bastard. You did kill me.” The figure moved forward and grabbed the front of his jacket and suddenly the world was sent spinning and they were somewhere else.

“I want you all to myself to kill.” Jack's voice growled.

Gabriel looked up at the figure then a fist connected with his face. “You killed me Gabi.” Jack snarled and took his visor off, showing his black eyes with dots of blue as irises. “Shot me in the heart.” Another punch and then he opened his jacket and lifted his shirt to show the scar of a bullet hole.

“How are you alive?” Gabriel spat the blood out of his mouth. 

“Oh? The revival from death? Thank Angela, but she fucked up after you left me for dead. I made sure to fuck her up a little. She probably had some trouble healing her back when she turned away from me.” The younger grinned maliciously.

“What happened to you Jack? Your personality did a complete 180 before Zurich! Why are you like this?!” He stood quickly and angrily, expecting the white haired man to punch him again, but there was a pause.

Jack stared off into nothing. “I...I remember a room. People talking, telling me that you were untrustworthy. That you…” Suddenly tears were in Jack's eyes and he held his head.

Gabriel connected the dots. “Jesus, they brainwashed you, just like Amélie.” He stepped forward slowly. “Jackie. Jackie, I never betrayed you. I would never do that, especially not you.” He kept his arms opened and Jack suddenly fell into them.

“It hurts, Gabe. Everything hurts.” He sobbed. “My head hurts so much, it hurts to turn into smoke. Everything hurts Gabi, please.”

Gabe held him and stared off into the wall as Jack cried. He brought his hand up and pet his hair. “We'll figure it out Jackie. I'm not letting you go this time.”

He promised, even if it would kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a chapter 2? If it gets some love.


End file.
